Mi criminal
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur sorprendiendo a muchos es un superhéroe cubierto con la máscara de un poderoso empresario, Alfred en cambio, es un chico obsesivamente enamorado de Kirkland, y así, su peor enemigo, el villano. Arthur no se lo podía creer, Jones lo había capturado.


Esto lo hace el ocio, también ver Batman, me deshago de toda culpa.

**· Dedicado: **A Fiorella Hidalgo por su hermoso cumpleaños, acósenla en Facebook no más. Sé que esto no es decente, pero igual te lo doy amore mío.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Villano!Alfred/Héroe!Arthur.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Lemon, bipolaridad, un poco de rape, casi PWP que significa: Plot, what plot? ¿_Trama_, _qué trama_?

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan los estereotipos de películas americanas de superhéroes, mutantes y villanos? Esas con héroes que vuelan por los aires, con villanos de trágicos pasados, con alguno que otro traje exótico para "ocultar" su identidad, con indignos desquiciados de ropa oscura, por metrópolis custodiadas por seres de la noche.<p>

Todo aquello y mucho más existía en ese mundo, los mutantes que poseían un ADN sobrehumano eran pocos que lo usaban mayormente para mantener a salvo a los seres desvalidos. Sin embargo existen dos caminos, el de la rectitud y el de la discordia, el mal también existía.

Ese lugar era Londres Inglaterra, hermosa capital y ciudad que reposaba en agraciadas y tranquilas calles. Aquel protagonista lo recuerda muy bien, hace más de dos años que se llevo acabo la venida de él. El inglés suspiró con fuerza, estaba atado de pies a manos, rió con una expresión irónica y fastidiada, han pasado dos años y por primera vez había perdido ante él. El era un superhéroe, cuando era pequeño, nunca le gustaron en exceso la fama que tenían, mucho menos los trajes ridículos pero por consecuencias de la vida acabó en ese trabajo.

Arthur fija la mirada adelante, hace más de treinta minutos que ese enfermo lleva viéndolo allí forcejeando inútilmente tratando de liberarse, el implicado levanta una ceja, se ríe con una voz chirriante, Kirkland no sabe que es más humillante y doloroso, estar amarrado allí o escucharle hablar.

Su agresor había abandonado su estúpido traje hace unos cuantos minutos, sólo portaba un antifaz que cubría su identidad, tenía un cabello rubio y ojos azules, una sonrisa infantil, estaba vestido como un empresario con mucho poder, le recordó a él mismo. Él era un chico inglés adinerado también, rió un poco más, le daba asco tener algo en común con ese maldito crío.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —susurra amargamente el británico.

El chico con acento estadounidense vuelve a alzar una ceja. —Como no tienes una maldita idea…—musita levantándose por fin.

Una sonrisa decora su rostro, el del inglés ya está al descubierto, lo primero que había hecho su mayor enemigo cuando lo capturó fue ver su verdadero rostro, fue un momento extraño, le había sostenido la mirada con lujuria en sus ojos y luego lo drogó nuevamente para traerlo a su base, no podía creer aún que había caído en un truco tan sencillo.

—Eres una maldita escoria…—escupe el inglés.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo Artie? ¿Algo de comer? Tengo hamburguesas sabes, muchas hamburguesas llenas de pura maldad, también juegos llenos de sangre 100% malignos y palomitas rellenitas de puro odio para ver una película juntos…

—Estás mal de la cabeza.

—Oh, eres tan viejo y aburrido~…—susurra tomando una arma afilada de la mesa. El inglés traga con fuerza, sabía que aquello no podía durar mucho, aquella sabandija lo iba a matar. —Haré algo que les gusta más a los ancianos como tú—ríe suavemente.

Arthur no cierra los ojos, espera el golpe de gracia clavado en su pecho y el líquido carmín que se derrama como su vida, pero algo abre sus pupilas, siente algo caliente apretarle cerca del muslo, se va corriendo deliberadamente entre sus piernas con un morbo increíble, llega a las partes interna de los muslos, el inglés no hace más que mirar impactado la escena, el americano sólo sonríe cercano a él mientras controla la acolchada atadura que le contiene de pies a cabeza acomodándose suavemente arriba de éste.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —se remueve, su cara palpa desesperación mientras siente una oleada de calor, muerde con desesperación sus labios contra los dientes cuando siente el primer estrechón en sus genitales, oprimido, caluroso y estimulante, jala la cabeza hacia atrás mientras siente un hormigueo de placer en esa zona que empiezan a masajear con la punta de los dedos, su cuerpo era sensible, mucho más de lo normal.

—Lo obvio, tener sexo…—aclara con una sonrisa demasiado infantil para ser malvada.

El muchacho sólo ríe y presiona con más fuerza, la ropa de Arthur era ajustada y de color negro, poco a poco veía que se formaba un singular bulto en su ceñido traje, su cadera se remueve llena de sensaciones desagradables en aquel momento, sus mejillas profundizaban un color rojo claro mientras se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos y siente que le corre algo de su propia saliva por la boca, el villano siente los insultos de Arthur, pero no se detiene, sólo lo alientan, cada grito, cada jadeo lo invitan a continuar.

Tomó el cuchillo, y lentamente empezó a rasgar ese traje dejando ver poco a poco el erótico y acalorado cuerpo de aquel hombre ya maduro, de buen físico que marcaba pequeñas musculaturas en su abdomen. El chiquillo sonríe suavemente pasando su lengua por el cuello, el inglés sólo quiere apartarlo, pero sigue gritando con suavidad, cerrando los ojos, las descargas siguen inundando su cuerpo, aquellas que levantan su cadera, quiere frotarse, entrecierra los ojos con vergüenza al notar como poco a poco algo moja su parte inferior, era pre-semen. Se estaba encendiendo.

Ese maldito lo tenía bajo su dominio, sus fuertes gritos se escuchaban a través del permeable escondite del americano, éste levantó suavemente la barbilla acercando sus rostros, le susurró palabras morbosas cargadas de deseo mientras rasgaba más su ajustado traje, desnudándolo de apoco como en una batalla en la cual el inglés no podía combatir, las piernas de Arthur temblaban, no podía juntarlas, no podía siquiera apartar el rostro.

—¿Crees que en nuestras peleas sólo rompía tu traje para lastimarte? —sonrió Jones divertido, esbozando una sonrisa infantil pero cargada en morbo sujetando el muslo cercano a aquella apretada erección. —¿Crees que lo haría…justo aquí? —el inglés suelta un leve jadeo, el americano ahora corta cercano a su pecho, sin dañar la piel, sólo rasgando su traje negro pegado a su cuerpo.

El americano se relame los labios y curva otra sonrisa, puede ver partes desnudas y partes aún cubiertas con aquella deliciosa tela, pero allí estaban, las dos suculentas tetillas de su archienemigo a su disposición, rosadas, quería lamerlas, ver su rostro extasiado, siempre supo que a ese héroe le tenía más que simple rivalidad. Quería más que dominarlo, quería que fuera suyo. El americano tenía súper fuerza, en cambio el inglés creaba campos de fuerza y tiraba masas de energía con sus manos, como si fuera un mago.

El mago más caliente que conoció en toda su vida aquel villano.

—Mo-Motherfucker…—respira entrecortado, su cuerpo sólo empieza a responder las caricias, cierra los ojos, no quiere pensar que se siente de esta manera por alguien tan repulsivo como él.

Los brazos le tiritan y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando la lengua de su enemigo va a caer en sus tetillas, las muerde, las lame y repite el acto, se ponen rojizas y erectas, haciendo que el roce con la lengua sea más placentero mientras corta suavemente la ropa de su pene, liberándolo erecto y entregado, la escena es sumamente erótica, el inglés no soportaba mirarse, no en aquel estado, reprime su voz lo más que puede, deja entrar esa lengua a su interior mientras cierra los ojos, no se rinde, pero en ese momento ya se ha dado cuenta que no puede hacer nada.

Él había ganado. El mal sobre el bien, pero no entiende por qué aquello. Los ojos azules lo vuelven a mirar con placer acariciando con suavidad los testículos y el glande apretando el pequeño orificio que suelta esperma, delineando tetillas y apresando sus labios, dejando marcas notorias, las manos y pies aún se remueven contra el grueso metal tratando de liberarse, pero le es imposible, sigue gimiendo alborotadamente e insultando cada acto del americano, negando que muy en el fondo lo disfruta con una demencia trivial y extraña, que si fuera en otras circunstancias añoraría que el sexo fuera incluso más fuerte, siempre quiso ser follado por alguien más joven que él que pudiera dominarlo, pero no aquel mal nacido, aquella no podía ser una de sus fantasías.

—Me llamo Arthur Kirkland… oh poderoso empresario…—susurró Alfred mientras sentía la ronca voz del inglés profundizándose por cada caricia.

Suelta el cuchillo, lo restante de ropas comienza a desgarrarla mientras toca suavemente la piel desnuda y acalorada por el sudor del inglés, los tonos y el ritmo de los gritos sube al acariciar cercano a sus nalgas, palpando poco a poco aquella deseada entrada, sonríe un poco mientras va deslizando el primer dedo dentro, las caderas se remueven y Kirkland afloja un pequeño gemido mientras su agresor desliza la bragueta de su pantalón hacia abajo y desabrocha su cinturón.

—Ahhh…ahhh !Sa-sácalos! ¡P-Para! ¡S-Sto-op! Ahhh~ —un dedo se desliza por su recto suavemente, es estrecho, cierra los ojos y arquea su espalda sintiendo que la fuerza le abandona el cuerpo y sólo se remueve ante las vibraciones y estremecimientos que lo abarcan, remueve su pelvis, su miembro quiere frotarse contra algo, quiere chocar, lo hace, con la tibia cadera del americano, tan deseosa como la suya.

—Nadie me entiende, nadie necesita hacerlo…—susurró metiendo otro dedo húmedo, tijereteado para meter y sacar los dedos de la cavidad anal con fuerza, simulando una penetración, tocando lo mas adentro que puede.

—¡Oh, fuckk… de-detente animal de mie-mierda…duele ¡Duele ahhh maldita sea! —gruñe ronco mientras no aguanta más la presión sanguínea en su cuerpo.

—Rechazo a todos los que se me acercan, no están a mi altura… no puedo amarlos…—sus dedos se metían con fuerza penetrando en el virgen ano del inglés. El europeo nunca había sido follado por detrás, era una sensación extraña, las piernas seguían temblando mientras quería masajearse su propia erección al sentir esos dedos dentro suyo.

Volviéndolo loco, embriagando cada gramo de él, en un estado lamentable, caliente, sofocándolo, suavemente quería rogar por más, pero no, quizás era una droga, un afrodisíaco lo que lo hacía actuar así, seguramente era eso, porque en contra de su voluntad comenzaba a ver a ese delincuente jodidamente exquisito y sensual, quería sentirlo invadiendo su ser. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, cuando lo miraba… sentía que lo conocía.

Sentía que era aquel muchacho del que estaba enamorado cuando actuaba ser un humano normal.

—También rechacé a un chico… a uno estúpido que no sé como tiene tanto dinero…—saca los dedos mientras el inglés respira entrecortado, su pecho sube y baja con bocanas de aire agotadas, pero aún parece escuchar la voz del americano susurrarle aquellas palabras a su oído.

El americano se acomoda soltando los pies ingleses de su prisión, Arthur trata de moverlos un poco, pero no puede, están adormecidos por el efecto de la droga, sólo responden a las caricias destinados a ellos, lo toma desde los muslos hacia arriba, Kirkland siente como su cadera se eleva y abren sus nalgas suavemente, poco después siente que va cayendo en algo duro y caliente, la punta del pene está invadiendo su húmeda entrada mientras entrecierra los ojos, no puede evitar gemir, cada vez que se mete más profundo, más adentro, ambos suspiran ronco cuando ya estaba por completo en su interior.

—AAhhh…algún día… te ma-mataré…—susurró cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar sólo una lágrima, una de humillación por su mejillas mientras suspiraba ronco por las corrientes eléctricas que sentía con sólo un tímido movimiento de ese criminal encima de él.

—A uno que lleva enamorado de mí por más de dos años…—sonríe sutilmente dentro del inglés con una carcajada ahojada en placer.

Fue allí cuando el inglés lo notó, el antifaz del muchacho se deslizó suavemente por su rostro, soltándose en el momento justo cuando siente la primera arremetida dentro suyo, quiere cerrar los ojos y pensar que no es él, pero lo era. Era Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, él era su más grande enemigo. Aquel chico de la empresa que cada día… trataba de enamorarlo y que él, por temor a perderlo por ser un superhéroe rechaza cada vez, él era quien le estaba haciendo aquello, su enemigo.

Aquel que llegó hace dos años, no supo soportar la histeria que embargó su ser, entró en negación, toda la calma que había aparentado en ese momento se fue, apenas pudo soportar el brutal gemido que salió de su boca con la segunda penetración, fuerte y lenta, que embarcaba todo su ser, reprimió sus gemidos embestida por embestida y se repetía mentalmente que no era él, que era una broma.

—A-Alfred... Why? ahhhh~ ¿Por qué maldición?— no recibe respuesta, sólo siente como sus piernas se abren más y una de sus piernas acaba en los hombros del menor.

—Why? ¿Me preguntas por qué soy un maldito despreciable…?—rió con algo de pena empujando con más fuerzas sus caderas, el inglés grita roncamente. —Quizás… porque ya me has roto demasiadas veces el corazón… y si sólo si-siendo malo podría tener tu atención ¿Qué-é podía hacer?

El inglés aparta la vista mientras siente el incesante golpe a sus caderas, frunce el seño, no quiere responder, pero apretó las piernas alrededor de su espalda moviendo al americano hasta el borde de su entrada, lo más profundo, como dándole un suave abrazo a Jones y haciendo la intimidad más caliente y gozadora, dejándose embarcar por el placer, olvidaría ese día, luego, odiaría a Jones, pero por ahora, sólo se dejaría hacer.

—Porque te odio a ti mal nacido…—botó en medio de la fuerte danza de profundas arremetidas. —Pero yo realmente amo a Alfred F. Jones…

Siempre estuvo enamorado del chico nuevo que llegó hace dos años, ahora y siempre, quizás odiaba a ese villano más que a nada en el mundo, pero cuando se trataba de aquel chico que veía persiguiéndolo en las oficinas, abrazarlo efusivamente, sonreírle con ternura e invitarlo innumerables veces al cine simplemente no podía negarse, era una cruel ironía con la que quizás no pudiera vivir.

Quizás algún día tendría que matar a su más grande amor, no lo sabía, sintió fuertemente las cadera arremeter un par de veces más mientras su miembro daba contra el vientre del americano, no pudo evitar eyacular, no pudo evitar gritar su nombre con un amor y deseo que quizás no pudieran cumplirse del todo, menos ahora, sabiendo quien es ese muchacho de dieciocho años, era su gran némesis.

El inglés luego de caer en un extrañó sueño se levanta en una cama, sin amarras, sin nada, la primera idea que tuvo fue agujerarle la base a Jones, pero por una extraña razón no podía usar ninguno de sus poderes, la pieza era elegante y la embriagaba el olor a rosas, bonito detalle, pero no le hacía olvidar para nada lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Fue en busca del responsable de todo esto, lo mira, está frente al PC, no es que se lo imaginara todo romántico en la mañana abrazándolo por la cadera, eso sería cínico y le hubiera pegado en los cocos hasta dejarlo impotente de ser posible, quizás lo que más le enojó es lo que le dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parado a cuatro metros detrás de él.

—¿Quieres ver películas 100% siniestras con palomitas rellenas d-…? —empezó como si nada el americano.

—Rellenas de puro mal, odio y discordia, maldita sea… ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer? ¿Cómo demonios puedes cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud?—suspiró ronco el inglés mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

El americano se agachó un poco y le arrojó palomitas al inglés, cualquiera diría que eso no duele, pero a la velocidad y con la fuerza sobre humana que las lanzaba Jones era una verdadera tortura china.

—¡Para, para maldita sea, duele! —Arthur quería perforarlo con una bola de energía, pero por alguna extraña razón no poseía aún sus superpoderes.

—Puedo porque… después de que me rompieras el corazón por vez número ciento sesenta y cuatro en la oficina, junto con pasar días llorando afeminadamente con mi osito Artie contándole mis penas de amores con cierto empresario gruñón que no me toma en cuenta jamás, pues bueno, cree una cierta bipolaridad, trastorno violador entre otras manías…

—¿Me quitaste mis poderes? —alzó una ceja el británico.

—Yep, temporalmente para poder conversar sin que agujeres mi casa. —el inglés pensó que era demasiado obvio.

—¿Era mucho pedir algo de ropa interior? —suspiro viéndose, sólo con una gran camisa que tapaba lo justo, al menos mientras estaba parado.

—Detalles…—rió suavemente. —Discúlpame por violarte ayer~…—jugó un poco con un osito de cabello rubio, era igualito al superhéroe pero con forma de osito claro.

—Eres un hijo de puta sin sentimientos, no deberías disculparte por eso…—lo miró con algo de resentimiento, no quería recordar que lo de ayer no había sido una noche común en los que ellos dejaban salir sus sentimientos y deseos.

—¡No soy malo! —alegó el americano.

—¡Claro, violar gente es pan de casa día para ti! —regañó el inglés.

Alfred se volvió a hundir a sí mismo y arrojar un par de palomitas más, era un hecho, Arthur lo colgaría y ahorcaría con su propio pene a este paso, sólo tenía que recuperar sus poderes y patearle el trasero, pero no podía evitar actuar normal con él, porque era Jones, su Jones, el muchacho de quien estaba enamorado, pero tenía que quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, era el enemigo.

—No soy tan malo, es verdad… algo drástico, pero soy bueno después de todo, siempre quise ser un héroe como tú, pero sólo como un maléfico villano que dije "Buajajajjaja" tenía tu atención…

—¡Robas! —alegó el inglés. Ese chico era malo, no podía dejarse engañar.

—¿A los magnates corruptos, a los peces gordos estafadores que le roban a sus propios trabajadores? Luego de robarles a esos imbéciles donó de manera anónima el dinero, ellos son basura, no merecen tener semejante poder…

—¿La destrucción de las empresas Aroten?

—¿Sabes que hacían crueles experimentos con humanos y animales? ¿Cómo podía seguir permitiendo eso?

Arthur se estaba quedando sin argumento, quizás Alfred… no era tan malo después de todo, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en su cara pero recordó algo más, algo que no podía tener razón de ser— ¿Por qué destruyes restaurantes con comida típica inglesa?

Alfred desvió la mirada, buscaba una buena escusa, luego fijó sus azulados ojos en el inglés —¿Di-Diversión? —suspiró suavemente.

—¡Ves, eres vil! —apuntó el inglés.

—¡No, salvo a la gente de no morir envenenada por la comida inglesa, así perdí a dos gatos y a un perro, todo por esa comida! —se defendía Jones.

—¡Tonterías! —alzó la mano el inglés dándose vuelta.

—¡Se mi amante! —exclamó en medio de la discusión el poco maléfico villano. —Si lo eres… puedes meterme preso, estaría en una cárcel toda mi vida por ti, si quieres puedo ser un héroe a partir de ahora…

—¿Crees que estoy loco, tú estúpido secuestrador…?

—No, creo que yo lo estoy, loco por ti, recuerda, seré por siempre tu eterno criminal…—sonrió suavemente, abriéndole la puerta de su guarida mientras él se marchaba.

Se escucha la alarma de un auto, Jones jamás volvió a su escondite, tres días después de eso Alfred se entregó a la justicia, Arthur lo había visto en los periódicos, lo hizo, se había encarcelado y entregado por él, el mayor no hizo más que suspirar, la vida de un superhéroe era complicada, pero lo que no sabía es que un delincuente con mucho dinero como para una extremadamente rápida fianza lo estaría esperando en su cama esa común y linda noche, podía querer ser un héroe, pero sólo para Arthur, sería un maldito criminal.

* * *

><p>Lemon feo, lo sé. Esto vino de una serie ¿Conocen Tiger&amp;Bunny?, sí, esa, también Batman, primero iba a hacer a Alfred como el superhéroe y que dijera "No lo arresten, quizás no es tan malo, le convenceré" y se lo lleva a su escondite, cof, y las cosas pasan~<p>

Pero me dije: Típico. Así que hice a Alfred como el sexy malvado con indicios buenos (?), igual como que estoy pensando en hacer otro lemon con Alfi de superhéroe corrector de villanos. Comenten si les gusto, tiren tomates si les desagradó…

Y tengo un fic "The Sims", el típico juego de computador pero con el USxUK, y dos lemon "Tonight I'm Fucking You" y "Premio de consolación", pero me da vergüenza ponerlos, quizás sean un asco como este.

Por mi parte, Alfred debería ser un villano más seguido, es hot~

PD: Compadezco a todas las chilenas que entran el miércoles a clases ;O;


End file.
